Misty's Return
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Misty is given the chance to travel to Sinnoh, were she plans to meet up with Ash however the reason she was going for is not what she's really there for, who is this cloaked person and what does he want with Misty?
1. Chapter 1

Misty's Return..

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 1

It was a beatiiful day over Cerulean City the sun was shining brightly. At the pokemon gym Misty the gym leader was soaking her feet in the rectangaled shaped pool she smiled while happilly watching her pokemon play with one another in the water apart from her Psyduck who lay on a water float and was relaxing while floating around the water.

Azurill ran over and nuzzled her arm "aren't you going join the others Azurill?" Misty asked while looking at Azurill nodded it's head and sat down next to Misty. Today had been peaceful only one trainer had came by asking for a pokemon battle and Misty won easilly, and since then she had been relaxing with her pokemon.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door Misty turned her head in the direction and her pokemon stopped playing "I wonder if that's another challenger," Misty stood up from sitting at the side of the pool and went to answer the door.

"Hello?" She asked as she opened the door but no one was there, she walked outside and stood right in front of the door, she looked at both sides of the building "Hello?" She asked again but no answer as she finished looking she came face to face with a cloaked person she almost fell back as the person seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

"Are you Misty Waterflower?" The cloaked figure asked in a deep voice.

"Uh..Yes who are you?" She asked nervously the figure didn't say anything execpt for take a step forward and he handed her an evelope as soon as she took it the figure disappeared she looked up again to see him gone "huh where did he go?" She took one last look outside and went back in and shut the doors "that was strange" she said as she opened the evelope.

On the back it read her name and she didn't regconise the writing, she tore the envelope open and read the letter "dear Miss Misty Waterflower we would like to inform you of a gym leaders convention that's being held next week in the Sinnoh region many gym leaders from around the world will be attending and we hope you'll be one of them, it's being held in Sunnyshore city. Enclosed is a map and a ticket that will enable you to bored the ferry from the Kanto region to Sinnoh and the map should help you reach the location, we do hope you'll be able to attend." she read out loud.

Misty noticed that the letter was even signed, she sighed "I wish I could go I might even meet up with Ash, I know he's traveling in Sinnoh right now," Misty couldn't leave the gym because her sisters were traveling the world and they had been gone for months, Misty walked to her room and sat down on her bed. She glanced at a photo it was of her, Ash and Brock and Pikachu and Togepi, Ash had his usual thumbs up while Brock and herself stood beside him smiling to the camerma.

_'Oh I miss you Ash I really wish I could travel again but I just can't leave the gym,' _Misty was snapped out her by another knock on the door she took a peak out the window and saw Tracy standing outside he was holding bags of what looked like pokemon food, Misty smiled suddenly after having an idea.

She ran down the stairs and opened the door to greet him "hey Misty professer Oak asked me to bring you some of this pokemon food he's got loads of the stuff." Tracy walked and greeted the pokemon and give Misty a hug.

"Hey Tracy how've you been? Oh that's really generous of him thank you," Misty took the food and sat it some where and Tracy notice Misty was holding a letter and wondered if it was from Ash.

"Is that a letter from Ash?" Tracy asked.

Misty turned round to Tracy "no I don't know who it's from, someone wearing a black cloak came to the door and gave it to me, they didn't say anything apart from asking me if I was Misty," Misty handed Tracy the letter and he read it.

"Are you gonna go?" he asked while folding the letter.

"Well yes and I was hoping to ask you if you'd watch the gym for me I think it would only be for a couple of weeks, would you mind?" Misty asked while running around and cleaning things she grabbed her pokeballs and returned her pokemon to them execpt for Azurill.

"Sure Misty I'd love to watch the gym..But what if a trainer comes by wanting a pokemon battle?" Tracy asked while petting Azurill.

"Just tell them to come back in a few weeks and I'll battle with them then," Misty said grabbed her red bag and placed a few items inside she got some money that she earned from battling from inside the safe and placed in a zip compartment in her bag, she also packed a few poke balls as she planned to catch some new pokemon.

"Ok I think I have everything I even have my new bike so that will make it easy to travel..Thank you so much for watching the gym Tracy I'll call you as soon as I reach the first pokemon centre," Misty was now ready and she gave Tracy another hug.

"Ok be careful Misty," Tracy hugged back and took the keys from her for the gym he waved as she rode off on her bike with Azurill in the front basket as she rode away from the gym the cloaked figure watched her from the tree's beside the gym he smirked evily before disapearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Misty's Return

Chapter 2

Misty had made it to the ferry going to the Sinnoh the next day the trip was going to take at least three days to get there so she spent the time exploring the ship there were lots of things to do such as swimming, shopping, pokemon battling, spa's, even a cinema, Misty found her room and placed her things inside then locked the door as she came back out.

Misty started wondering about the shops unaware of a cloaked figure following her she came to a corrider and was about to turn a corner and bumped into someone "I'm sorry I didn't see you there," she looked up and no one was there but she did look up in time to see the end of a cloak turn round a corner she ran to the edge of the corner and looked down the other corrider but no one was there.

"That's weird I wonder were they went," Misty made her way back to her room since it was quite late now and she went to sleep, she spent the last two days swimming then she had a few pokemon battles until the ferry made it to the port she ot off the boat and started cyling.

Misty had made to the forrest that lead to Sunnyshore city after three day's of cycling, she folded her bike away and made her way through the tree's while looking out for any bug pokemon that may appear, as she was walking through a grassy area Team Rocket were hanging around in tree's after there lastest plan to steal pokemon was beaten by Ash, Dawn and Brock and they had been blasted away into the far end of the forrest.

"Those twerps why do they always manage to beat us?" Jessie complianed as she tried to get some leaves out of her hairs "no matter how good the plan is and they still beat us."

Meowth was haning over a branch he was ingoring Jessie's complaints, Meowth sighed when a flash of orange caught his eye's "heh...hey you guy's you'll never beleive this." Meowth called trying to get Jessie and James attenion.

"What is Meowth? Can't you see that I'm complaining," Jessie said a little harsh cause was annoyed at being interupted.

"Hey it's the redheaded twerp," James piped up and brought out his binoculars.

"What's she doing here?" Jessie asked also bringing out hers.

"I don' t know," James said.

"Hey I've got an idea," Jessie smirked and raised her hand in the air, "let's capture her and use her as bait to capture that twerps Pikachu!" James and Meowth agreed and they got a plan ready.

"Ohh great idea Jessie," James said as they smiled at one another.

Misty had been wondering about the forrest thinking she was now lost "I think we're lost Azurill," she said as she was holding Azurill in her arms.

"Azurill," Azurill cried as Misty sighed and she stopped walking and sat on a rock.

Azurill jumped out of Misty's arm's and sat on the beside her and smiled as he did, "guess we should take a little break, do you want some pokemon food Azurill?" Azurill jumpped up and down happilly as Misty give him some food.

She was about take food out her bag for herself but as she leaned forward to get it there was a echo of a vocie that sounded very familier to her but she couldn't quite place who it belongs that is until they started singing.

"Listen is that a voice I hear!" Came a womens vocie

Misty's eye's went wide she now knew who it was and could not beleive it "oh no it can't be," she said as Azurill jumped back into her arms she looked up and spotted the all familier Team Rocket hot air balloon with a Meowth shaped head.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear," then a man's

"Melting on the wind..."

"Past the stars.."

"And in ya' ear!"

"Bringing chaos at break neck pace.."

"Dash hope, bringing fear in it''s place.."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet.."

"When everythings worst our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth now dat's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooder's in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket.."

"In ya' face!"

"Wooobuffet!"

"Mime! Mime!"

"Team Rocket!" Misty cried she was actually surprized to see the three "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be following Ash around trying to capture his Pikachu! You three never learn!"

"Well we were but your little boyfriend destoryed our last plan and that had us blasting off...but that won't happen this time!" Jessie yelled.

"Ash is not my boyfriend!" Misty yelled back blushing slightly.

"Oh yeah then how come your out here in Sinnoh are you not going to meet up with him?" James yelled.

"It's none of your business as to why I'm out here!" Misty yelled annoyed.

"Never mind you guy's let's just capture her already!" Meowth yelled out he jumped on the edge on the balloons basket he was holding a robotic arm with a control panel on the end so he could control it, Jessie and James released all their pokemon to over power Misty and distrat her.

"Go Seviper and Dustox!" Jessie threw a pokeball and snake like pokemon was relased on the ground she then brought out a flying/ bug type pokemon.

James also realesed his pokemon which were Cacnea and Weezing, the pokemon surrounded Misty and Seviper was coming in to close and Azurill got mad and jumped out her amr's and it was ready for battle, "you wanna battle Azurill?" Misty asked cause normally Azurill wouldn't like to battle.

"Azu," he said pretty determind while nodding it's head.

"Ok Azurill use Bubblebeam!" Misty commanded and Azurill and bubbles came out Azurill's mouth and hit Seviper but this made Seviper mad.

"Seviper use Poision Tail!" Jessie ordered Seviper then whipped it's tail and hit Azurill in a direct hit it was so hard that it tossed Azurill over into the far tree's Misty tried to run after it."

"No Azurill! Ahh!" Seviper blocked her path and bared it's fangs, Misty turned back round and was about to bring out another pokemon but Cacnea and Weezing were closing in on her.

"Not so fast twerp Weezing use sleeping powder!" Weezing let out a thick gray gas out it's mouth and this caused Misty to faint.

"We did it, ok Meowth now grab her!" Jessie ordered Meowth who pushed serveral buttons on his machine the long robotic arm's streched out and picked her up Team Rocket returned their pokemon and were now off to find Ash and the gang.


	3. Chapter 3

Misty's Return

Chapter 3

We join our three hero's in the forrest heading for Sunnyshore City for Ash's eighth gym badge, though right now they have stopped to take a break from wondering in the forrest. Brock was cooking up a dealous meal with the help of his pokemon Happini, all three trainers had let their pokemon out and Dawn went round them and gave each one some pokemon food.

"I hope everyone enjoys this new pokemon food," Dawn said as she watch the pokemon eat there lunch and they seemed to enjoy it all of them nodding in apporval.

"Hey Brock when's our food ready? I'm starving," Ash complained as his belly made a loud grumbling sound Brock chuckled at the sound of it.

"It won't be long Ash," Brock said he added a few more ingredients to the pot, Ash sat on a rock and held his stomach. Ash had already got some tough training done and now he was relaxing and waiting for Brock to finish his cooking which smelled really good.

Pikachu was busy eating some pokemon food when it's ears perked up "pika," Pikachu stared at the forrest and had stopped eating. Pikachu had heard the cry of a pokemon and to Pikachu the pokemon sounded like it had been hurt, "Pika!" Pikachu cried louder this time before dashing off into the tree's gaining everyones attenion as he ran off.

Ash shot up from were he sat "huh...Pikachu!" Ash also dashed off in the direction Pikachu had went.

"I wonder what's gotten into Pikachu?" Dawn asked as she watched Ash dash off.

Brock had ran over to her "I don't know but let's find out." Dawn nodded agreeiing with him and went to the table that was set out, she grabbed her bag and pokeballs and Brock did the same.

"Ok everyone Return," Dawn returned her pokemon to there balls while Brock returned his and they both followed the same path Ash and Pikachu had went Brock also returned Ash's pokemon to there pokeballs before setting off.

Meanwhile Pikachu was following a scent that seemed strangely familier, Ash had finally caught he was out of breath and having caught it up he started following Pikachu who was now currently sniffing the ground "hey Pikachu I told you not to run off like that buddy," Ash said as he wachted him wonder about.

Pikachu stopped and looked up at Ash with an apolgetic look on it's face Pikachu then smelt the smell again and motioned Ash to follow him "pika pika," Pikachu cried as he walked on further.

Ash followed behind "you find something Pikachu?" Pikachu nooded as it's perked it's ears up again "pika!"

Pikachu had found a tall tree with lots of different berries hanging from it and sitting just at the edge of it was an Azurill who looked hurt pretty badly. Pikachu walked over to it carefully so not to startle it.

Ash also spotted the injurged Azurill "it's an Azurill what's it doing all the way out here?" Pikachu turned to Ash as he got closer the Azurill had opened it's eye's but shut them again at the sight of Ash and Pikachu. By this time Dawn and Brock had caught up with the help of Dawn's Piplup.

"Guys we've gotta help this Azurill," Ash said while picking it up carefully.

"Aww the poor thing," Dawn said while patting it's head.

"I think I've got some potions in my bag back at camp," Brock said as they made their way back to their camp site, once there Borck searched his bag and found the potion "It looks like this Azurill been posioned by something," Brock said he applied the potion on Azurill who opened it's eye's as soon as the pain was gone which seemed to die down as Brock finished the spraying.

"Azurill," it cried happilly once it saw it saw Ash he jumped into Ash''s chest he had to catch it quickly before it fell.

"Woah I geuss that's your way of saying thank you," Ash laughed as the Azurill cuddle into him.

Brock stood up and looked around "hm I wonder if Azurills got a trainer?"

Ash looked at Brock "it could just be a wild one." Azurill wraped it's tail around around Ash.

"I don't think so," Brock said turned back round to Ash.

"What makes you think that Brock?" Dawn asked while sitting down at the table.

"Well normally Azurill don't live in the forrest so I thought maybe this Azurill was out here with a trainer," Brock said now looking around again. Ash looked down at the Azurill who hd now jumped out his arms and was talking to Pikachu.

"Why would the trainer leave it all alone and hurt like that?" Dawn wondered out loud.

"Maybe they got seperated somehow," Ash suggested.

"It's possible," Brock replied.

Suddenly the ground started to shake "woah... why's the ground shaking?" Ash asked as he stood up and wobbled about Pikachu jumped on his shoulders and so did Azurill.

"AH...it must be an earthquake!" Dawn yelled.

Brock looked up as he tried to steady himself and saw one of Team Rocket's gaint robot "that's no earthquake it's Team Rocket!"

"What!" Ash cried as he saw Team Rocket's robot land not far from them and the robot was a gaint Meowth shaped robot on it's belly there was a square bit of glass that looked like a tv screen.

"Hey there twerpo's!" Meowth called through a mirophone.

"Betcha didn't expect us back so sooooon!" James smirked while also yelling through a mircophone.

Ash growled and his face scowled at the sight of them and it was pretty unusal for them to be back so soon just after they destroyed their last evil plan to catch pokemon and it was only a day ago they had last tried, "What do you want this time Team Rocket!"

"What we always want twerp and that's your pokemon!" Jessie yelled back.

"Yeah and this time we won't lose!" Meowth yelled he was feeling very confident this time, he sounded confident too.

"You'll never get our pokemon!" Ash yelled while pointing at them with angar.

All three Team Rocket members laughed at this "oh really well we've got a little surprise for you twerp!" Jessie shouted through the mirophone.

Confusion shot all over Ash's face "uh..Surprise?" he wondered what they were on about, but he kepted his guared up just in case it was a nasty surprise like something shooting out at them, which he expected they always had something like that.

"You'll never guess who we bumped into the other day!" James laughed evilly.

Suddenly the screen on the Meowths belly switched on and Ash's mouth dropped open he couldn't believe what he was seeing, and so did Brock's "MISTY!" They both yelled in unison and shock. Dawn was confused at first but as soon as Ash and Brock yelled the name she realised who she was as Ash had talked about her quite a lot.

_'So that's Misty,' _Dawn thought as she watched on.

Misty was tied to the metal wall by metal bars around her body one at the top half around her arms and one at the bottom and around her legs, she was still passed out. Azurill had a angry look on it's face he jumped down off Ash'shoulders along with Pikachu who started sparking some electricity through it's red cheeks.

"Azu!" Azurill cried ready for battle to save it's trainer.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu growled he stopped sparking as Jeesie yelled out something.

"Ahaha I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Jeesie yelled while waving her finger back and fourth. "You don't want your girlfriend getting hurt now do you cause that's what'll happen if you shock us..So I suggest you just hand over your pokemon!"

Ash growled and his hands curled into a fist, "Ash what will we do?" Dawn cried out to Ash a bit worried.

Ash had to think he didn't want to give his pokemon to Team Rocket but who know's what they would do to Misty if they didn't, Pikachu looked about and noticed Azurill was missing, Pikachu's ear's perked at the sound of Azurills voice he looked towards the robot and somehow Azurill had made it all the way to the top of it.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu jumped and down trying to get Ash's attenion, but he had also heard Azurill's voice.

Team Rocket had also noticed and the robot was moving all over the place "get that little rat!" Jeesie ordered James and Meowth who were manning the control.

"We're trying Jeesie!" James yelled back while concentraiting on the controls.

"I'm going in!" Ash said determind now that Team Rocket were distraited by Azurill he could get inside the robot and save Misty.

"Ash wait!" Brock called out to stop him but it was too late Ash was already climbing the robot at the back of it there was door at the back of it which he could access, Pikachu was on his shoulder.

Ash yanked the door opened he fell in as the robot moved and the door shut behind him however he shot quickly ingoring any pain he felt "come on Pikachu lets find Misty!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and followed Ash as he ran off.

After crawling through an air vent Ash and Pikachu finally found Misty, Ash kicked the cover for the air vent which sent it crashing to the floor, Misty opened her eye's as Ash pushed a realse button for the bars that were holding her "don't worry Misty I've got you," Ash caught Misty as she fell off the wall.

"Ash it really is you," Misty said softly she fell back asleep though. Ash's smiled fadded.

Ash managed to carry Misty all the way out the robot without Team Rocket getting the way he tightend his grip aorund as he climbed down the robot, once far away he still held on to Misty he grinned at watching Team Rocket struggle, "hey Team Rocket over here!" Ash yelled with a smirk on his face he couldn't wait to see there reaction.

The robot turned round swiftly "what is it twerp you ready to give us your pokemon..What!" Jeesie yelled in surprised at seeing Ash with Misty next to him.

James and Meowth's eye's were wide open "hey how'd she get out?"

"I got her out...Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" Ash ordered an attack Pikachu charged electricity around him and ran right into the Meowth robot once Azurill had jumped and ran up top Ash.

As soon as the attack hit the robot there were sparks all around it and the control panel was no longer working "this thing's gonna blow!" Meowth yelled trying to get away from the sparks. The robot blew blasting Team Rocket away once again.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" All three of them cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Misty's Return

Chapter 4

Ash and the gang managed to carry Misty all the way to the pokemon and luckilly they weren't too far away from Sunnyshore city, they brust the door's of the pokemon centre startling the nurse Joy who work there, she took Misty imeditatly and told them wait in the waiting room, Dawn sat on one of the green couches while Ash paced back and fourth and Brock was busy spraying another potion onto Azurill.

"So is this Misty's Azurill...it 's sooo cute," Dawn said as she watched Brock apply the potion Azurill smiled at her, beside Dawn was Misty's red bag, a white flash of light shone out the bag and once gone it reaveled her Psyduck, Ash had stopped pacing when he saw the pokemon who was looking curiously around at his surrounding's.

"Psy-duck," Psyduck cried as he was holding his head with both flippers, Pikachu ran over to Psyduck to greet him.

"Pika Pi," Pikachu held out it's paw for Psyduck to shake which he happilly did.

"Psy." Psyduck grinned happilly.

"Hey there Psyduck long time no see," Ash said happy to see Psyduck again, nurse Joy had came out the room Misty was in and walked over to them.

"It's Nurse Joy?" Dawn said as she came over everyone turn to her.

Ash rush over to her "Nurse Joy is Misty ok?" Nurse Joy smiled.

"Don't worry your friend is fine she just inhaled some sleeping powder but she's awake now if you'd like to go and see her," Joy said as pointed in the direction of the room.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," Ash said he and Dawn walked over to the room were Misty was Dawn looked back too see were Brock was.

"Hey where's Brock?"

Before knocking the door Ash turned to see were he was and saw him kneeling in front Nurse Joy "oh Nurse Joy how could I ever repay you for helping my friend perhaps I could take you out on a date this fine eveing...Ah," suddenly Brock's pokemon Crorgank came out it's pokeball and used poision jab on the side of him, he fell on the floor and Crorgank dragged him away by the legs, Nurse Joy just smiled and walked off.

"Cro..Cro..," She dragged Brock over to Ash and Dawn who were sweatdropping at the sight and once Brock was up on his feet Ash knocked on the door to the room were Misty was in.

Misty had just gotten dress she was wearing her normal tank top with suspenders and blue shorts and wearing red trainers, she had just made the bed that she was lying when she heard the door knock "come in," she called she turned round to them and Pikachu jumped into her arm's.

"Cha.." Pikechu nuzzled into Misty as she hugged him.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you Pikachu," Misty cried happily as Ash, Dawn and Brock entered, she looked up at them and her beamed at them "Ash and Brock, I missed you guys so much," she hugged them both and Brock handed Azurill over to her.

"Hey Misty it's good to see you again," Ash said after Misty hugged him.

Dawn came in behind Brock "this Dawn she's been traveling with us since we started here in Sinnoh," Brock introduced them both, Dawn and Misty shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you Dawn,"

"It's so great to finally meet you Misty, Ash has told me a lot about you," Dawn greeted gleefully, Misty seemed surprized too hear this she looked at Ash who was rubbing the back of his head and had a slight blush on his face.

"Really?" Misty asked raising a eyebrow.

"Yeah he say's your an awesome gym leader is that true?" Dawn replied.

"Well I..I don't know about awesome, but I'd like to think that am a good gym leader," Misty smiled towards Ash who was still blushing he was a little embaressed that Dawn had actually told her this.

"Well you are one of the best," Ash said as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"Hey guys how about we have some lunch?" Brock suggested.

"Great idea Brock I'm starving," Ash said as he marched out the room towards the cantine of the pokemon centre. Misty was the out the room no one seemed to notice the blush on her face after Ash's last comment.

Misty smiled "same old Ash," she laughed to herself and caught up with the others, they got lunch and sat down at a table together.

"So Misty what are you doing all the way out here in Sinnoh?"Ash asked as he had finished his lunch and by this point everyone else had too and they were just talking.

Misty searched through her bag and brought out the envelope she was given she gave it over to Ash and Brock who were sitting oppsite of Misty and Dawmn "well I've been invited to a gym leaders convention in Sinnoh and in Sunnyshore city It's supposed to be held next week."

Ash took the letter and read it then passed it to Brock "hey there's no signitaure on this thing," Brock said as he reread the letter over again.

Misty nodded while taking a drink "yeah I know that's what I find strange about it."

Pikachu was busy trying open a Ketchup bottle when something black caught his eye he was sitting on the floor with Azurill who was busy eating pokemon food, "pika," Pikachu sat the ketchup bottle down and went to investagte without the other's noticing, Nurse Joy had over heard them talking and had now came over to them.

"Excuse me but I couldn't help overhearing that your in Sunnyshore for a gym leader's convention?" Nurse Joy asked she stood beside the table.

"Yes that's right," Misty replied as Brock handed the letter back to her.

"Well I thought I'd tell you that there's already been a gym leader contvention and that was a few weeks ago and it was only held for the Sinnoh regions gym leader's." Misty's eye's widened.

"What!"

"Then why would someone give me this letter?" Misty asked as she stood up holding the letter.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu's cry came form down the corrider.

"Pikachu?" Ash called as he and the rest of them followed only to find Pikachu sparking electricity from its cheeks and a figure lying on the floor with a black cloak covering him he had a hood so his face couldn't be seen, Pickachu had tackled him to the floor.

Misty frowned when she saw him she growled slightly as he stood up it was the same cloaked figure who gave her letter at her gym "ok what's the big idea.. Tell me who you are and what do you want with me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Misty's Return

Chapter 5

Ash turned to Misty "Misty you've seen this guy before?" he asked while watching the guy stand up and he dusted himself off.

Misty nooded her head "yeah and I'm pretty sure this guy been following me around and he's the one that gave me that envelope!"

"heehee..So you've figured it out and I presume you've figured out that there is no gym leaders convention as well," he said while regaining his posture, "I brought you here for a reason, but I cannot reveal that information yet because some of it you must find out on your own." He said in a deep voice.

All three trainers had confused expressions on their faces "what are you talking about?" Ash yelled rasing his fist but the hooded just chuckled, he held his left arm and dropped a smoke ball causing black smoke to cover the corrider they were in.

They had to cover their eye's and the smoke dissapeard, "Is everybody ok?" Dawn asked while coughing.

"Yeah..I'm...Hey he's gone!" Brock yelled once he recovered.

"Who was that guy?" Dawn asked as she looked around.

Ash growled "and I wanna know what he want's with Misty," he said as Pikachu jumped on his shoulders, Misty however was just stood there watching the spot where he had disappeared, she snapped out of it as Ash waved a hand in front of her.

"Hey Misty you ok?" Ash asked.

"Huh oh yeah..I'm ok," Misty replied still in a daze.

Meanwhile at the far end of the corrider Team Rocket hid behind the edge of the wall, they were disguised as janaitors who worked in the pokemon centre, Meowth jumped off James shoulder "did you's guys here that?"

"Yeah why would someone wanna bring the redheaded twerp all the way over to Sinnoh?" James asked while leaning against a broom.

"Beats me..But I would like to find out," Meowth said quite interested.

The three failed to noticed two hands reaching out behind them they grabbed them and pulled them into the Janaitors closet that was just behind them "waa!" all three the door was slammed shut behind them.

"Pika?" Pikachu had heard this as he turned back towards the spotted had once been, he was about go further but was called by Ash "Pi."

"Hey Pikachu!" Ash called from the front desk at the pokemon centre, he glanced back but then turned round and ran back to Ash, "hey buddy you gotta stop running off like that," Ash said as he pat his head. Pikachu gave Ash an apolgetic look.

Inside the closet were just about ready to attack this guy with there pokemon "hey what's the big idea!" Jessie yelled, once she got a good look she noticed who it was it was that had pulled them in and o had James and Meowth.

"Hey guys's it's him," Meowth said.

"heehe you three have been proving to be quite useful to me. I think it's time I reward you and tell you of my plans," The voice sounded very familier to the three rockets.

He handed each of them a pokeball all three containing a rare pokemon, "that voice..It can't be," James exclaimed, the hood person pulled down his hood leaving the three of them speachless.

After getting there pokemon from Nurse Joy Ash, Misty, Dawn and Brock made there way out the pokemon centre "so if I'm not here for a gym leaders convention, then what am I supose to do?" Misty asked while feeling annoyed, as they walked she was carrying Azurill in her arms.

They were walking round the city looking at all the sights that the town had to offer "well why don't you just come with us Misty, Ash is going to battle the gym leader, so once he has we can figure out what that guy ment cause we'll have plenty of time after that."Brock suggested while reading a guide book to the city.

"Well I guess it's all I can do," Misty nodded agreeing with him.

Ash who was walking ahead of them turned to them after he thought of something, "hey Misty what about the gym?"

"Oh it's ok I've got that covered, before I left I asked Tracy to keep an eye on it for me and I gave him a call before we left and he seems to be handling it ok."

"Hey check this out," Brock said as he was still looking through the guide book.

"What is Brock?" Dawn asked looking over his shoulders.

"It says here that in the forrest surrounding the city there's a temple hidden somewhere and it's said to hold rare stones that can be controled by humans, but only those with a pure of heart can touch them, it also says that anyone with any evil or bad intenions cannot touch them."

"Wow that would be amazing, is it real?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"Well it says here that it's only a legend." Brock said while checking for more information.

"Hey why don't we go and ckeck it out, once I've had my gym battle that is, cause I am so ready for it," Ash said with the same excitment. Everyone agreed and they started looking for the pokemon gym.


	6. Chapter 6

Misty's Return

Chapter 6

Ash, Misty, Brock and Dawn eventaully found the pokemon gym, but to Ash's disappointment there's was a sign on the front door stating that the gym was closed "closed..But I've just gotta win my eigth badge," Ash complained as he hung his head, Pikachu pat him on the shoulder to cheer him up.

"Pika,"

"Why would the gym be closed?...Huh," Dawn asked as the door to the gym suddenly opened and someone who worked there, had came out the door and noticed them standing there.

"Are you guys here for a gym battle?" He asked.

"Uh yeah," Ash said lifted his head and he raised his right arm up "I am."

"I'm sorry but The gym leader isn't here at the moment, he said something about training in the forrest, so I guess you could go and look for him." The worker said as he rearranged boxes of pokemon food in his hands.

"Yeah we will thanks," and with that said they made there way into the forrest and started looking for the gym leader, Brock was using the map from the guide book to see if they could find the temple while they were there.

"Guess we could check out the temple while we're here," Brock suggested as they made their way through the forrest

They walked through the forrest for while spotting many different pokemon who lived in the forrest, they came across a large cave that was pitch black inside, "whoa look at the size of this cave," Ash said while walking in half way but stopped when Misty called out to him.

"Ash what are you doing we can't go in there..We'll get lost!" Misty callled out to stop him.

"I'm not going in that far, I just wanna check it out a little," Ash said while looking around "Helllllooooo!" Ash yelled causing the cave to echo back his voice, this had caught the attenion of some Ursaring who where near by and did not like humans being in their territory.

Misty, Dawn and Brock had waited outside until Ash came out the with Pikachu on his shoulders "see I wasn't in there long was I?"

Misty frowned at him and was going to say something when growling was heard, "Grrrr Ursa."

"Ash please tell me that was your stomach," Misty said as she looked around.

"I wish it was," said Ash.

Suddenly three Ursaring came out and they looked ready to attack they were growling viciously at them "oh no it's Ursaring!" Brock yelled then saw one of charging up a solar beam attack "that looks a like solar beam, quick everyone inside the cave!"

"Ursaaaa!" The Ursaring had aimed the attack strait for the cave and it hit the top part of the entrance this caused the cave to crumble into rocks and fall down while sealing the entrance in the process trapping the four trainers and their pokemon inside.

"Ahhh!" They yellled as the rocks stopped pileing up and they where now in complete darkness until Ash brought his Chimcar out.

"Go Chimchar light up this cave!" Ash threw his pokeball and the chimp pokemon came out and illuminated the cave using it's fire lit tail.

"Chim-Char," it cried it smilled when Pikachu and Azurilla jumped down to join it.

"Pika,"

"Azurill,"

"Is everybody ok?" Brock asked he stood after tripping over a rock while it was dark.

"Yeah I'm ok," Misty said. Dawn said the same and so did Ash.

"Boy that sure was a close one," Dawn said with relife.

"Yeah, what will we do now?" Ash asked.

"Well we'll just have to find another way out this cave," Brock said as they started walking, Ash and Chimchar and Pikachu were up front while Misty was behind and Dawn was behind her and Brock was at the end, he was going over the map that was in his gueid book.

"This is strange," Brock said.

"What is?" Misty asked they stopped.

"This cave isn't even on the map...Huh."

Suddenly the ground started shaking "ahh!" they yelled as the ground collasped from underneath opening up a big hole in the ground, this seperated Ash and Misty from Dawn and Brock, Chimchar and Azurill where with Dawn and Brock and Ash still had Pikachu.

After hitting the ground quite hard Ash woke up he was hanging over a rock "uhg..ow..What a fall oh hey Pikachu you ok buddy?"

"Pika," Pikachu cuddled into Ash and was glad he was ok.

"Assh!" Brock's muffled vocie was heard from the other side of a rock wall.

"Huh..Brock!" Ash ran over the rock wall and started pounding on but it wouldn't budge "Brock are you ok where's Dawn and Misty?"

"Ash I'm ok Dawn's with me as well and she's ok too, we've got Chimchar and Azurill with us, where's Misty?" He yelled back.

Ash turned away from the wall and spotted Misty lying on the ground "Misty!" he and Pikachu ran over to her.

"Misty...Please wake up," Ash said while holding her he was getting worried.

She slowly opened her eye's to see Ash straing down at her he sighed with refile as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder "Ash..What happened?" She asked as he heled her up.

"The ground collasped from under neath us and now we're seperated from Dawn and Brock," luckilly their side of the cave was quite light just enough for them to see and Dawn and Brock's side was pitch black but they still had Chimchar.

"Brock..Misty's ok we're just gonna have to find a way out and we'll try and find you's!" Ash yelled as he ran back to the wall.

"Right we'll do the same..Be careful Ash!" And with Brock and Dawn walked away from their side of the wall and Ash and Misty done the same.

"At least it's not as pitch black as it was before," Misty said as they walked on.

Ash and Misty had been walking for quite a until Pikachu had spotted something, "Pika."

Ash looked to where Pikachu was pointing and it looked like an exit since there was light illuminating from "hey that look's like the exit. Come on let's get outta here."

"Ash wait up!"Ash had ran off before Misty could catch up but she reached the exit and had close her eye's since it was so bright but after a couple of seconds, she opened them again and found Ash just standing there with his mouth open. "Ash what are you looking at?" Misty asked when she finally turned to have a look.

She gasped at what she saw, it was beatiful in front of them was a large building shaped like a temple, they stood on the edge of the hill where down below lay a small lake that you would have to cross to get to the temple, the temple it''s self was surrounded by many different tpyes of flowers and tree, but they wern't outside this was a large part of the cave.

"Whoa!" they both said in unsion.

Somewhere deep in the tree's Team Rocket and the hooded figure sat in the branches watgching them "finally there here's took them long enough!" Jessie complained she was getting tired of waiting.

"Remember you three we must wait until the right moment," the hooded figure warned he did not want his plan to fail.

"Right!" All three TR members's cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Misty's Return

Chapter 7

"Whoa look at this place, that must be the temple Brock was talking about," Ash said as he looked around the place, he and Misty were walking down the hill and reached the small river that flowed by in front of the temple, many water Pokemon swam about in it. Misty looked to her left she gasped at the beautiful sight she was seeing a blue waterfall cascading down the edge of a cliff.

"Ash look a waterfall," Misty called out to Ash who was looking the other way, the waterfall flowed from a small cliff that connected to the cave.

They both smiled while watching all the pokemon swim about "hey let's check out the temple." Ash suggsted he wanted to see what was inside.

"I don't think we should Ash." Misty didn't seem to like the look of the temple it looked quite run down bits of the stone seemed to be falling apart and there could be some strong pokemon in there.

"Oh come on Misty what's the worst that can happen," Ash said as he and Pikachu began running towards the temple and they stop at the bridge. Ash was about to his foot down on the brigde but was stopped by a aura spear heading towards him, Pikachu pushed him out the way.

"Pika!"

"Whoa...Thanks buddy where'd that come from?" Ash had fell on the ground, he was now sitting on it and pulled himself when Misty came over to him.

Misty frowned at him but her eye's widended when she saw the attack and she ran over to him "you where saying," Misty said quite smug and with a smirk. Ash just glared at her and ignored what she said.

Out of now where a Lucario appeared "it's a Lucario," Ash said as Lucario growled at them.

'Humans are not welcomed here so I suggest you leave.'

"What was that..did you just talk?" Ash asked shocked not many pokemon had the abilitly to speak.

'Yes by using telepathy I can speak to humans, now I advise you two to get out!' Lucario glared down at them.

"Wait please don't attack us..We don't mean to be here It's just we had no choice but to be in this cave and now we're trying to find a way out and we found this place." Ash siad as he tired to reason with Lucario and Pikachu helped out and it seemed to work as Lucario lowered it's hands and nodded and grunted.

'I suppose I could help you find a way out,' Lucario said as he turned round.

Meanwhile Team Rocket and the hooded figure still lurked about the tree and Meowth was getting impatient "hey what's that pokemon?" Meowth asked.

"That's a Lucario it's the guardian of the temple," the hooded figure said folding his arms.

"I say we grab it," Meowth almost jumped out the tree but the hooded figure grabbed him by the head.

"Not yet you idiot we have to wait until those kids reach the stones inside the temple then we can grab them!" The hooded figure whispered but in a slight yell.

Ash and Misty and Pikachu were about to turn back but as they did a Registeel blocked the way out "what's that?" Misty asked it didn't look very friendly.

'Oh no it's Registeel now that it's seen you humans there's no stopping it!' Lucario yelled and ran over to try and stop it from attacking them. 'Quick get inside the temple!' Lucario yelled while charging up an aura sphere.

Both Lucario and Registeel started battling one another one attack nearly hit Misty but Ash was quick to grab her by the hand and they both ran inside the temple,Pikachu was on Ash's shoulders. "Misty are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine...Thanks Ash," Misty slightly blushed and they both smiled at one another.

They walked through many stone corriders and everntaully reached a large room, right in the middle of the room were two big stone marble pilliers, the left one was pink and the right one was blue, covering the floor was a small pool of water under the pillers, the walls were carved with many different pictures of pokemon and green vines also covered the walls.

Ash and Misty walked further, and as they neared the small pool of water it started to glow they both gasped at the sight, it eventaully stopped glowing and two stones came out of the water and like the pilliars one was pink and the other was blue.

An evil laugh was heard and they both turned round switly to the entrance of the large room were right in front of it was Team Rocket and the hooded figure, "Team Rocket what are you three doing here?" Misty yelled.

The hooded stepped forward "you know it's a good thing that these three have been following you around for so long Ash heheh, otherwise I would never have discovered this!" He lifted his hands towards his hood and was going to pull it down to reveal himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Misty's Return

Chapter 8

"Giovanni!" Both Ash Misty cried in unsion, he smirked evilliy, Pikachu jumped of Ash's shoulder's and started sparking electrcity out his cheeks, the Team Rocket leader clicked his fingers and more TR member's made their way in the temple and surrounded Ash and Misty while also grabbing the two stone's and placed them in a containment unit.

Ash growled and was about to order Pikachu to use thunder but metal bar's were thrown towards them trapping and making them unble to move, Ash and Misty fell to their knee's, there was an explosion and the roof of the temple came crumbling down.

Now hovering above them was a large TR jet they hoisteded Ash and Misty and many pokemon up into the jet and they flew off, as they carted the two trainer's of to a cel,l Ash noticed they had caputured many pokemon that lived in the cave and his and Misty's pokemon had been taken off them and placed with them with the other's.

They were flung into a dark room lit by a single light and into a big double cage, "what are you gonna do with our pokemon?" Ash yelled he was furious, the TR member just pushed Ash away from the door of the cage and he locked it.

"Shut your mouth you little twerp!" He growled and put the key in his pocket and walked out the room.

"Hey!" Ash growled.

Ash grabbed hold of the bar's of the door of the cage and started shaking them, he tried everything to get out but he eventaully gave up and sat down next to Misty who had sat at the back of the cage with her knee's pulled up towards her chest.

Ash sighed as he sat down, "I can't believe he was following me around," Misty said as she closed her eye's.

"Yeah why'd he give you that letter to come all the way out here just for those stones? That's what I want to know" Ash wondered.

"I hope Dawn and Brock are alright," Misty said suddenly remembering them.

"Don't worry they have Chimchar and Azurill with them, I'm sure they'll be fine," Ash said as he tried to comfort Misty.

"Yeah I suppose your right Ash." Misty smiled up at him.

Meanwhile in the cockpit of the jet Giovanni watched them on a screen that was sitting on his desk while also drinking fresh water out a glass, Jessie, James and Meowth stood at the front of his desk waiting for his order's, while Cassadie and Butch stood at the side glaring at them.

"I want you three to take care of this pokemon understood, dont' mess this up!" Giovanni hannded Jessie a pair of key's.

"Right," all three of them saulted and made their way to the room that that was numbered on the key's "I wonder what pokemon it is?" Jessie wondered out loud as they walked through the corriders of the big jet plane it seemed to go on for miles.

"Where the heck is this thing any way?..we've been wondering for an hour now," James was getting impatient.

"Guy's look over there!" Meowth called he had spotted the room Jessie and James turned to where Meowth was pointing, it was a big metal double door with a big computerized lock on the side.

"This must be it," Jessie said as she looked at the lock she placed the key in and the two door's opened side way's.

The three rocket's mouths hung open when they saw what pokemon it was it looked very familier indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

Misty's Return

Chapter 9

In another part of the TR jet Dawn and Brock had just been flung into a cage, they had fell unconscious after encountering a couple of TR members back in the cave, Brock was the first to wake up and he panicked when he seen Dawn just lying there, "Dawn wake up! Please wake up!" He cried he sighed with relief when her eye's fluttered open.

"B-Brock? What happened? Are you ok?" She asked as she sat up,Brock stood up and looked around the place.

"Yeah I'm ok, what about you anything hurt?"

"No I'm good, just a little sore," Dawn said as she grabbed Brock's hand and she was pulled onto her feet.

"Team Rocket are the cause of this, they've took our pokemon and I think they have Ash and Misty as well." Dawn was leaning against the door of the cage they were in and she yelped when the door flung open.

"Wahhh! Hey...The door's unlocked!" She stated as she got up again the door creaked open.

"Great job Dawn, now we can get outta here," Brock said as he and Dawn quietly made there way out the room, they hoped to find Ash and Misty, they walked around the jet and luckilly they hadn't run into any TR members so far.

Meanwhile Jessie, James and Meowth, had entered the room, the room seemed dark, but as they walked in further, bright lights flashed on a big tank in the middle of the room with lots of big wire's connected, the three of them stood in awe, "it can't be?" Said Meowth with his mouth wide open.

"Mewtwo!" They all cried, in unsion.

"How did the boss get his hands on him, again?" James cried in surpize.

As they moved closer to the tank, Mewtwo's eye's opened, they jumped back in surprize and worry as they saw the tank illuminating a blue colour, "uh oh," Meowth voice cired in a panicky tone. The glass cracked then finally shattered to peices, the three of them backed up to the door.

Meanwhile back in the room with Ash and Misty, they had both fallen asleep, Ash was startled a little as something hit his shoulder, he woke up to see Misty leaning against it, Ash smiled but it quickly dropped when the door to the room slammed opened.

Two memebers of TR had walked in Ash frowned at the sight of them, Misty was now wide awake and she was roughly grabbed off Ash "Ah..Ash!" She creid and tried so hard to get away but it was hopeless.

"Come on you little twerp, you might as well say goodbye to your boyfriend." One of them laughed evilly, they dragged her out the room, Ash shot up quickly and ran for the door of the cage, but the other TR member had brought a tazer gun out, he stuck it in Ash's side, Ash yelped and had landed on his knee's.

"Let her go!" He creid desperatly and growled.

"Hehehe, sorry lover boy, I can't do that." The TR memeber grinned and picked Ash up by the neck and punched him in the face which flung him against the wall and knocked him out cold. The rocket memeber then slammed the caged door shut but had forgot to lock it on his way out.

Misty had been dragged to another part of the jet that looked like a lab but there was only two large containers, one was empty while the other had the pink stone in it, she was shoved inside the empty container and she placed her hands on the glass.

Giovanni was watching from a glass window, he grinned as he moved towards a red button, Misty tried to bang on the glass in a attempt to get out, but she gave up, "let me out of here!" She cried.

"Let me- Ahhh!" Misty was cut of as the container that she was in had started to glow a bright pink and the one with the stone inside was also glowing, Giovanni nodded towards a TR memeber who was holding a mind controling device, that Giovanni himself had created.

The TR member entered the room with the two containers and opened a slot on Misty's one and stuck the small device in the middle of her forehead, she was still glowing and as soon as it was attached, she stopped and her eye's shut but then opened again, only now they were a dark and deep pink colour.

"Finally, soon all the legendrary pokemon will be mine and I will rule this pathetic world of pokemon." Giovanni grinned and stroked his persian as it had came and sat beside him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Misty's Return **

**Chapter 10**

Ash was slowly coming too as a slight shake from his shoulder was wakening him up, he groaned in pain and his eye's suddenly shot open, "huh?" A pokemon's voice was heard but he too groggy to figure out what it was, the pokemon seemed have vanished as he picked himself up of the ground while holding his head, now fully awake Ash clearly saw that the door of the cage was lying wide open.

"I'm coming, Misty!" Ash said as he attempted to walk but found him collapsing again, Ash clutched his side and picked himself up again as he grabbed the handle of the door of the room, with determination on his face, he opened the door and checked each side of the corrider and thankfully they were deserted.

Ash walked through the hall way's until he could hear vocie's on the next corrider coming towards him, he panicked for a moment but hide behind the wall, he stood perfectly still, not even breathing as two male TR memeber's walked right by him, without even seeing him, until they were clearly out of the way, Ash let out a breath of relief, "boy, that sure was close."

Ash walked the way the two TR rocket member's had come from, only to bump into someone, he fell on his backside and was prepared for another attack, but he opened his eye's in surprize when he saw his two freind's Dawn and Brock."Dawn, Brock? How'd you guy's get here?"

"Ash, thank god your okay...Where's Misty?" Dawn asked as Brock pulled her up.

Ash growled, "Team Rocket have her, I gotta save her, but I can't without my pokemon."

"Ash, we'll save her don't worry."Brock said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Pika, Pi!" Came the voice of Pikachu.

The three trainer's whiped their head's up in surprize, the voice wasn't too far from them, in fact it was just in the room not too far from them, Ash ran over to the room and found the door to be locked, "it's locked! Hang in their Pikachu!" Ash cried as he tried to pry the door open.

"Ash, it's hopeless we'll never get in there without a key." Brock sighed.

Ash stopped what he was doing and sunk to the ground, "your right, we have to do something, but what?"

"Maybe I can help you out!" Suddenly appearing from around the corner, Cassidy and her partner Butch came out from it while grinning.

"It's Cassidy and Biff!" Ash stated in surprize.

Butch grew angry, "it's Butch you little twerp, get it right!"

"Calm down Beef, now let me handle this!" Cassidy said as she dismissed Butch, who was now fuming and muttering to himself.

"Listen, here twerp, we wanna help you, you see our boss has been favouriting a certain trio of losers, who don't deserve to be at the top, we wanna be on top again and the only way to do that is to make sure they fail their mission and we'll do it by any mean's nessecery."

Ash's mouth hung open, "uh, I think they fail pretty well by themself's anyway."

"Oh, we know, they alway's mess up somehow, but we could always speed up the process and save your friend, whaddya say, I got the key's," Said Cassidy smirked as she waved back and forth a set of key's in her hands.

Ash turned to Dawn and Brock, "what do you guy's think?"

"Well, they do have the key's and we do need our pokemon." Brock said not entirely sure that they could trust them.

"Fine." Ash stood aside and let Cassidy unlock the door, where she went and released the pokemon that they had locked up, Pikachu was in a glass container along with Piplup and Chimchar, the rest of the pokemon were still in their pokeball's apart from the wild ones they had caught, the three pokemon were so happy to see their trainer's that they leapt from the table and into their arms.

"Pika!"

"Chimchar!"

"Pip!"

"Pikachu, Chimchar are you guy's okay, they didn't hurt you did they?" Asked Ash as his pokemon cuddle into him, both pokemon shook their head's and saying that they were alright, Dawn did the same with Piplup.

"We better grab the pokeball's," said Brock as he picked up his and handed Ash's and Dawn't to them, "I'll keep Misty's safe in my bag."

"How are we gonna save Misty, we don't even know what there doing to her!" Ash growled.

Cassidy walked over to the after she had releashed the wild pokemon that TR had captured, "our boss discovered a rare stone one that only the pure of heart can control, there's two stone's, one pink and one blue,he's using your friend as a controler, she'll be able to capture all the ledgendary pokemon and control them at will."

Everyone gasped, "what!" Ash cried.

"Why is he doing that?" Asked Dawn.

"The boss want's to take over the world."

"We gotta do something fast guy's." Ash panicked.

Meanwhile Mewtwo was floating around the ship after having escaped the container he was in, he used his power to get rid of any of the TR member's that got his way, the alarm's sounded, Ash and the other's ran out the room in time to see the pokemon flaoting by, Ash could barely beleive his eys's as he got shoved out the way.

"What was that?" Asked Dawn.


	11. Chapter 11

**Misty's Return **

**Chapter 11**

Mewtwo broke into the room were Misty was being held in, he used his power to break everything in his path, his eyes lit up blue and blue aura surrounded him, the glass broke around the container that Misty was in, Giovanni placed a hand on the glass window from where he was watching, "what no how did it escape?" He shouted as parts of the ceiling where coming down all the rocket members where running around and trying not to get hit by anything.

Ash and the gang had followed the psychic pokemon, Ash gasped in horror when he saw Misty, "oh, no Misty!"

Mewtwo flew strait for Misty and grabbed her round the waist and carried her out the hole in the ceiling, Goianni growled from where he was, "get me a helicopper!" he demanded, to a TR member that was standing next to him.

"Yes sir!" He saulted and ran off. Govianni spotted Ash and his friends starring at the hole, he smirked and walked to a door that lead to the lab.

Ash clenched his fists he felt frustraited that he couldn't save her, the sound of footsteps snapped Ash out his daze, "you children might as well say goodbye to your friend, there's no hope for her now! Ash growled when he saw the rocket leader.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Ash yelled.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulders.

Goivanni grinned, "mewtwo is going to destroy her, she is being controled by the pink stone, and my control device which uses the power of the pink stone to control all of the ledgendary pokemon, and mewtwo won't allow that!"

Ash's mouth hung open in worry and shock, as was the rest of them, "no, I gotta stop him!" Ash off in the direction that they came in.

"ASH!" The rest of them shouted him.

Goivanni watched as they ran off and the TR member had came over to him, "sir the chopper is ready, when you are!"

"Excellent!" Goivanni said before making his way to where they kepted the heilchopper.

Ash ran through the hallways of the TR base with Brock catching up on him and Dawn following close behind, Brock grabbed a hold of Ash, "Ash, come on calm, down we won't find Misty just running around the base, we need to find a plane or something like that!" Brock said trying to calm the trainer down since he was in a state of panic.

Ash sighed, "your right Brock, but where are we going to find one?"

"Pika,"

"Oi, boy the boss is not gonna be happy when he finds out we let mewtwo escape," came the vocie of meowth.

"If any body asks we had nothing to do with it right?" Said Jessie.

"Yeah I'm sure they'll believe us," said James as they held their heads down from there lastest failure.

Ash and Brock looked at one aniother, Ash turned to team rocket, "hey it's the twerp!" Jessie said when he came over.

"Hey team rocket, listen I gotta favour to ask, I have to use your balloon?" Ash asked as pikachu had jumpped on his shoulders Dawn had caught up to them.

"And why should we help you?" Jessie asked.

"Please you just have to, if you don't it could be the end of Misty and the whole world!" The three looked at one another.

"Alright twerp we'll help you," James nooded.

"What James are you crazy, we'll get fired!" Complained Jessie she was shocked that James had agreed to help.

"Well, I don't want the world to be destoryed so I'm helping," James said with determination on his face, Jessie and Meowth looked at one another and also nooded.

"Well since you put it that way."

"You'll help?" Ash asked in hope.

The three rockets nooded and they made there way to meowth balloon luckyily the weather was just right for the balloon the sun was shinning and there was hardly a cloud in the sky and there was only a mild breeze of wind, "well, now that we're up here where do we go?" Asked James.

"Hey you's guys why don't we just follow them, the boss must know where mewtwo is headin!" Meowth was pointing in the direction of the team rocket helicopter that had pulled up into the air in front of them, the wind caused by the prepellers of the chopper blew back and made the balloon sway back and forth but James managed to keep a hold of it.

"Right onward James!" Ordered Jessie.

They were in the air for quite sometime Brock was the first one to spot a very famlier mountain top, that contained a large lake and a small island in the middle, "hey guys check it out!"

Ash and pikachu and Dawn got up from sitting down on the basket floor to take a look, Ash gasped, "Brock isn't this?"

"I think it is," Brock said while looking down.

"What is this place?" Dawn asked as she awe at the sight since it was rather large.

"This is Mt. Quena a place that mewtwo calls home."

Ash watched over the moutain top he was determind to save Misty, "don't worry Misty I'm coming."


	12. Chapter 12

**Misty's Return **

**Chapter 12**

Over the small island at the top of Mt. Quena mewtwo landed on an open area of grass and using his power he levited Misty into the air and a sphere of psychic power formed around her which held her in place in the air, she was still glowing but it was getting very rapid. Mewtwo landed on the ground as two pokemon appeared beside him. Meowth and pikachu were glad to see their leaders safe return.

"Pika pika!"

"Meow meow!"

Mewtwo landed on the ground he and he kepted watching Misty but he glanced down at the two pokemon, "yes I am glad to be back, it took a lot to get away but I made it and I'm also glad to see you two are okay." Mewtwo smiled down at them.

Pikachu looked up at Misty and wondered why she was here he cocked his head to the side and looked at mewtwo, "pika pi?"

Mewtwo looked down at pikachu, "she was captured by team rocket and was going to be used as a weapon to control the ledgendary pokemon, I won't allow that and the only way to stop her is to destory her." The sound of a helicopter caused mewtwo to look up at the sky were he spotted the machine heading strait for the island, he growled, "doesn't he ever give up?"

Mewtwo also spotted a meowth balloon not to far behind the helicopter, his good eye sight was able to see who was on it and he was surprised to see Ash, "Ash? What's he doing back here?"

It wasn't long before they both landed but in seperate areas, Giovanni's helicopter landed in another small open area not to far from where mewtwo was, rockets rushed out the chopper while Giovanni and his persian and his assistant rocket came out last.

Giovanni starred up at the night sky since it had just rolled in a few mintues ago, he turned to his rocket assistant, "tell the agents to search the island for mewtwo and the girl, and capture every last pokemon here I don't want any missed out!" The assistant saulted before heading off to the group of rockets who were standing around close by.

The meowth balloon had landed next to a small river Ash and pikachu jumped out it first, "guys I'm going to look for Misty!" He said as he started to run but stopped at the sound of Brock's vocie.

"Ash, wait for us they'll be a lotta those's rockets around so you'll need help!" Brock and Dawn both ran up to him, Ash smiled and nooded.

"Come on let's go!"

"Right!"

"Well what do we do now Jess?" James asked as he watched Ash and the others run off he was leaning off the basket.

"Hmm, well I don't wanna be around here when the boss is here, incase he catches us, so why don't we hide out the outta way maybe catch some pokemon while we're here?" Jess while thinking.

Meowth nooded, "yea, cause I'd hate for the boss to fire us," he sighed. With that said the three rockets scurried off from the balloon and went the same way as Ash.

Ash was running ahead of Dawn and Brock he was so determind to save Misty, they had started running up a small cliff when Dawn yelled out to stop Ash from going any further, "Ash, wait look down there!" She yelled while pointing, Ash followed her arm and gasped.

"Misty...Come on guys let's go back this way!"

They turned back and eventually reached the spot where mewtwo and Misty were, Ash almost tripped up while running back down the hill, thus catching mewtwo's attention, "Ash?"

"Mewtwo, please stop, don't hurt Misty!" Ash yelled as reached them, he had to catch his breath but onced he recovered he starred up at mewtwo, "mewtwo please you have to let her go?"

Mewtwo starred at Ash, "but she has been merged with the ledgendary stones, there is no way to stop her without destorying her."

Ash looked up at Misty her eyes were closed, "there has to be a way!"

"Hey, what about that blue stone remember maybe that does something?" Dawn said as she stepped forward.

Ash turned to mewtwo who nooded, "yes in fact it does do something, but like the pink stone it need's someone with a pure of heart to control it, and it'll balance out the power in the pink stone."

"Who would be able to control to the blue stone?" Asked Dawn.

Mewtwo looked at Ash and nooded at him Ash backed up a little, "me? whoa wait a mintue..."

"Oh, come on Ash this is the only way to save Misty you'll pull through you always do," Said Brock trying to give the trainer some courage.

"Pika!" Pikachu tapped his leg.

Ash looked down at his buddy, "you think I can do it?"

"Pika-chu!"

Ash smiled and nooded "your right I have to, but where will I find the blue stone?"

"I bet team rocket will have it on their helicopter no doubt," said Brock while thinking.

"Right you guys stay here me and pikachu will go and check it out, teams rockets bound to be on the island no," Ash and pikachu had started running towards the area were the helicopter had landed, Brock and Dawn stayed behind just in case team rocket found them first and they'd be able to fend them off until Ash got back.


End file.
